Let's Get Married!
by shikshin97
Summary: "P-Paris!" / "Jika sepasang kekasih pergi berdua saja ke luar negeri... kau pikir mereka hanya akan jalan-jalan saja?" / "'Shim Changmin, kita lihat saja nanti..." / YUNJAEMIN / YAOI, BL, OOC, Typo(s) Chapter 6 Update!
1. Prolog

_**Kim Jaejoong yang ditunangkan dengan dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda. Shim Changmin yang periang dan serampangan, dan Jung Yunho yang **__**sedikit sadis **__**namun memiliki sisi **__**lain **__**yang tak diketahui semua orang. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Jaejoong? Changmin yang memeriahkan harinya, atau Yunho yang penuh dengan kejutan?**_

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari karya Wataru Mizukami dengan judul yang sama**

**.**

**Let's Get Married****!**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: YunJaeMin**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI/ BOY X BOY/ BL, typo (s), OOC**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong—_namja_ tampan sekaligus cantik, yang kini tengah bersekolah di Chungnam High School—salah satu SMA elit yang berada di Seoul, berjalan kaki sendirian di **Apgujeong**. Jaejoong tampak menundukkan wajahnya—memandangi kedua kakinya bergerak melangkah setiap jengkal kota Seoul. Kacamata berframe hitam miliknya tampak mengembun—menandakan dirinya tengah menangis saat ini. Benar saja, matanya tampak sembab karena air mata. Tetapi entah mengapa ia jadi lebih cantik jika sedang seperti itu.

"_Abeoji paboya_!" umpatnya kesal. Tanpa sadar ia menendang sebuah batu kerikil dan mengenai kendaraan orang yang sedang melintas. Tak ayal pemilik kendaraan tersebut memberhentikan kendaraannya dan bergegas memarahi Jaejoong.

"_Ya_! Kau pikir mobil ini harganya sama dengan jenggot _abeoji_mu?!"

_Namja _pemilik kendaraan malang itu berkacak pinggang—persis seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah memarahi anak sulungnya. Jaejoong hanya memandang tak acuh, lalu melengang meninggalkan_ namja_ tersebut. Tak peduli ratusan kali_ namja _tersebut memanggilnya—bahkan mengumpat, Jaejoong tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun kali ini. Ia menyerah.

—_**flashback—**_

Jaejoong duduk di hadapan _abeoji_nya dengan wajah tegang. Tak biasanya _abeoji_nya memintanya datang untuk membahas masalah yang sepertinya serius. Biasanya sang _abeoji _cukup menelponnya saja—baginya itu sudah cukup. Karena itu, bertatapan langsung dengan_ abeoji_nya ini membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, kau tahu berapa umur_ abeoji_ sekarang?"

_Namja _paruh baya itu berbicara dengan elegan—menandakan intelektualnya yang tak usah diragukan lagi.

"Umm—mengapa_ abeoji_ menanyakan hal itu?" ucap Jaejoong ragu.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, semakin hari_ abeoji_ sudah semakin tua. Tak mungkin_ abeoji _mengurus perusahaan lagi, kan? Sedangkan kau, anak satu-satunya, justru menekuni bidang musik—"

Sejenak Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Jangan bilang _abeoji_nya ingin menghalangi cita-citanya—lagi?

Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, sang_ abeoji_ segera melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Bukan,_ abeoji_ tidak bermaksud menghalangimu lagi Jaejoong-_ah_."

Jaejoong mendesah lega. Eh tetapi jika bukan itu, lalu apa?

"Maksud _abeoji_, kau segera menikahlah, dan biarkan kekasihmu yang meneruskan posisi_ abeoji_."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk—mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kali ini. Namun sekali lagi alisnya berkerut,

"Berarti yang akan meneruskan posisi_ abeoji_—seorang_ yeoja_ dong?"

Sang_ abeoji _hanya tersenyum manis, tak lama ia bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih belum begitu ngeh dengan maksud _abeoji_nya hanya bisa menatap sang_ abeoji_ penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak mungkin_ abeoji_ sembarangan memberikan perusahaan ini kepada seseorang—karena itu_ abeoji _sudah memiliki calon untukmu."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya—bersiap memprotes kalau saja sang_ abeoji _tidak menatapnya tajam. Sejenak sang_ abeoji _tampak berpikir, kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Jaejoong-_ah_, mereka anak yang baik. Kau akan segera menyukai salah satu diantaranya." Ucap sang _abeoji _penuh pengharapan.

"Me-mereka?"

Apa ia tak salah dengar? Mereka itu berarti... paling tidak dua orang?

"Yeah, Shim Changmin—anak dari teman lama abeoji, atau Jung Yunho—anak dari rekan kerja_ abeoji_."

Jaejoong sekali lagi mengerutkan alisnya—curiga. "_Abeoji_, mengapa eumm—nama mereka seperti seorang—_namja_?"

"Mereka memang_ namja_, Jaejoong-_ah_."

Jaejoong sukses membulatkan matanya yang begitu besar. Mulutnya membentuk 'O' besar yang mungkin burung pipit saja bisa membuat sarang di dalamnya.

Dirinya mungkin tak keberatan dengan keinginan _abeoji_nya agar ia segera menikah, bahkan beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih terima jika harus ditunangkan dengan dua orang. Akan tetapi—_namja_? Sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak Jaejoong akan menikahi seorang_ namja_.

"A-apa kata orang nanti jika aku menikah dengan_ namja_, _abeoji_?" ucap Jaejoong memelas—sedangkan sang _abeoji _tersenyum manis—kelewat manis.

"Hal seperti ini sudah diterima masyarakat luas, Jaejoong-_ah_. Bahkan_ abeoji_ selama ini juga mengagumi pasangan_ namja_ dengan_ namja_ yang tinggal di apartemen tempat kau tinggal."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya—berpikir keras.

"Ah—Yoochun dan Junsu." Ucapnya setelah mengingat-ingat kembali siapakah pasangan beruntung(?) itu.

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa, _abeoji_. Aku masih mencintai_ yeoja_... selain itu—"

"Cukup, tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi Jaejoong-_ah_._ Abeoji_ sudah menghubungi keluarga Shim dan Jung mengenai pertunangan ini. Selama setengah tahun ke depan, pelajarilah sifat mereka, dan pilih siapa yang paling pantas untukmu."

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia tak pernah bisa menang dari _abeoji_nya ini.

—_**flashback end—**_

Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya dengan tubuh gontai. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang dilewatinya selama perjalanan—mungkin juga ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Sungguh berlebihan sekali kau Kim Jaejoong.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di lobi apartemennya. Karena ia sedang malas menggunakan lift, ia memilih menggunakan tangga. Rasanya ia ingin terus berjalan karena jika ia diam mungkin airmatanya bisa menetes kembali.

"_Wae_?!" tiba-tiba ia berteriak saat berada di tangga—membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya dan berniat menyapanya—terkejut.

Tak terkecuali pasangan YooSu yang berniat memberikan sedikit cinta dan kebahagiaan pada Jaejoong—akan tetapi melihat _mood namja_ itu yang sepertinya sudah begitu hancur, mereka jadi diam saja. Jaejoong mendecih kesal saat ekor matanya menangkap pasangan YooSu. Ia berpikir gara-gara merekalah _abeoji_nya menjadi_ fujoshi_—bahkan lebih parah,_ fujoshi_ untuk anaknya sendiri!

Yah, Jaejoong sepertinya butuh istirahat cukup.

.

.

—_**someone side—**_

"Sialan_ namja_ itu, mobil ini baru saja kubeli dan sudah ada codetnya begini." Gerutu seorang _namja _berambut hitam dengan badan yang tegap berisi—serta wajah yang sangat tampan. Ia tengah mengutuk habis-habisan seorang_ namja_ yang pagi ini membuatnya merasa begitu sial. Ia duduk dalam mobil _porsche_nya yang belum lama ini mendapat sapaan hangat dari kerikil-kerikil jalanan.

"Sudah begitu, aku kena omel _appa_ lagi. Dan lebih parahnya, AKU GAGAL MENGGODA_ YEOJA _karena marah-marah tadi, cih!" Ucapnya kemudian—kembali mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu yang gagal mendapatkan barang diskon.

"Hah... tenangkan dirimu, Jung Yunho, kau hanya perlu bersikap buruk saat bertemu tunanganmu nanti, sehingga ia tak akan memilihmu."

Yah—kita tahu kan siapa _namja_ yang baru saja berpikiran licik ini?

"Lagipula_ appa_ begitu bersemangat sekali memenangkan perjodohan ini, seberapa cantiknya sih _namja _itu hingga membuat_ appa_ rela aku menjadi seorang_ gay_?"

Lama Yunho berdebat dengan pikirannya hingga sebuah mobil_ ferrari_ merah menyala melewati jalan tempatnya memberhentikan mobil. Karena warnanya yang begitu mencolok—membuat Yunho mau tak mau memperhatikannya juga.

Setelah mobil tersebut hilang di belokan, barulah Yunho kembali berpikir. Biarkanlah dulu_ namja_ tampan ini berpikir dengan jernih, ne?

.

.

—_**other side—**_

Seorang_ namja_ jangkung berambut cokelat karamel cepak dengan kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya keluar dari sebuah mobil. Tak lain tak bukan mobil tersebut adalah mobil_ ferrari_ berwarna merah menyala.

_Namja_ itu masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah dengan gaya oriental—tanpa permisi dan langsung menuju rumah induk. Sepanjang ia berjalan, setiap pelayan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Yah, bisa ditebak kalau ia tinggal di sini.

Kilat kemarahan terpancar di matanya saat ia hampir mencapai sebuah ruangan besar dengan pintu geser layaknya rumah-rumah di Jepang. Ia baru akan menjebol pintu itu sembarangan apabila pintu itu tidak bergeser dengan sendirinya.

"Tuan muda Changmin..." ucap seorang ajudan—dalam konteks ini, ajudah tuan Shim,_ appa _Changmin.

"Minggir, Myeongsik, aku mau bertemu_ appa_."

Baru akan ia memasuki ruangan besar tersebut jika saja sebuah panah tak melesat menuju ke arahnya. Changmin yang sudah terlatih dapat menghindarinya dengan baik. Tapi akibatnya, emosinya semakin menjadi. Apalagi pelempar panah tersebut tak lain tak bukan adalah _appa_nya sendiri.

"Kemana sopan santunmu, Shim Changmin?"

Ucap _namja _paruh baya dengan tatapan tajam dan suara yang seolah bisa mengintimidasi siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya—tak terkecuali Myeongsik sekalipun. Ia mengerti kalau saat ini Tuannya sedang menahan amarah.

Changmin yang baru saja akan memprotes kelakuan _appa_nya—kini duduk bersila di depan pintu ruangan besar tersebut.

"_Jeoseonghamnida_, _appa_." Ucap Changmin seraya menundukkan kepalanya begitu rendah—meredam setiap emosi yang meletup-letup di dadanya.

"Apa kau kemari berniat untuk memprotes masalah perjodohan itu, hmm?" ucap Tuan Shim serius. Changmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?"

Changmin kembali mengangguk—membuat Tuan Shim memicingkan sebelah matanya.

"Putuskan kekasihmu."

Spontan Changmin mengangkat wajahnya—menatap tak percaya pada sang_ appa_. Ia tahu, ucapan _appa_nya final dan tak mungkin dibantah. Akan tetapi, paling tidak seharusnya ia dihargai. Perasaannya adalah korban di sini.

"_Appa_, aku—"

"Putuskan sekarang,_ appa_ tahu yang terbaik untukmu."

Changmin mendesah panjang sebelum akhirnya menatap langsung pada _appa_nya, "_Appa_, apakah harus _namja_? Dan—apakah dulu_ appa_ dan_ eomma_ menikah karena sebuah perjodohan?" tanya Changmin memelas. Kali ini ia benar-benar kehabisan akal.

"Ya, dan ya, sekarang pergilah_. Appa_ juga ada urusan."

Pada awalnya Changmin membelalakkan matanya—kaget, akan tetapi saat _appa_nya sudah melewatinya dan pergi dengan sang ajudan, barulah kilat kemarahan kembali terlihat pada mata Changmin.

"_YA_! BOTAK SIALAN!"

.

.

**Tiga namja dengan tiga kepribadian yang berbeda bertemu untuk sebuah perjodohan yang mereka anggap konyol. Mampukah satu persatu hati mereka luluh dan jatuh satu sama lain?**

**.**

**Keep / delete?**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Shikshin97**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Kim Jaejoong yang ditunangkan dengan dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda. Shim Changmin yang periang dan serampangan, dan Jung Yunho yang **__**sedikit sadis **__**namun memiliki sisi **__**lain **__**yang tak diketahui semua orang. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Jaejoong? Changmin yang memeriahkan harinya, atau Yunho yang penuh dengan kejutan?**_

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari karya Wataru Mizukami dengan judul yang sama**

**.**

**Let's Get Married****!**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: YunJaeMin**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI/ BOY X BOY/ BL, typo (s), OOC**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**—Chapter One—**

**.**

Di sinilah Jaejoong saat ini. Di ruang tamu sebuah rumah bercat putih gading dengan halaman yang tak kurang dari dua hektar. Ia mondar-mandir gelisah—membuat dua orang tetua yang berada pada ruangan yang sama dengannya merasa jengah dengan sikapnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, duduklah, eomma pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir begitu." Ucap _eomma_nya sembari memijit pelipisnya. Sama seperti Jaejoong, _eomma_nya juga kaget dengan keputusan sang_ abeoji_ yang berniat menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan dua orang _namja_.

"_Nde_, _eomma_."

Baru saja Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di sofa—terdengar suara mesin beberapa kendaraan mendatangi rumahnya. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya frustasi—sedangkan sang _abeoji_ nampak begitu_ excited_ dengan hal ini.

"Ah, _annyeong _Jaesuk-_ah_!"

Tampaklah pemandangan yang tak biasa dilihat Jaejoong—sang_ abeoji_ memeluk erat seorang_ namja_ paruh baya yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda dari sang _abeoji_. Mereka tampak begitu akrab—wajar saja, mereka adalah sahabat karib yang lama tak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, ya, Minnie-_yah_." Tuan Kim menyapa seorang_ namja_ tampan yang kali ini telah mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam kembali—warna asli rambutnya.

Pandangan Jaejoong teralihkan pada sosok tinggi menjulang yang berada di belakang_ namja_ paruh baya tadi. Saat ini Jaejoong mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana_ jeans_—sebelumnya ia dipaksa memakai jas akan tetapi ia benar-benar tak mau memakainya. Dan_ namja_ di hadapannya ini? Syukurlah ia tak jadi memakai jas, karena_ namja_ itu malah hanya memakai kaos hijau dan hoodie berwarna putih dengan celana jeans hitam saja.

"_Annyeonghaseyo _Kim-_adjhussi_." Ucap Changmin sopan sembari menganggukkan kepalanya—membuat senyum mengembang pada wajah Tuan Kim.

"Silahkan duduk, Minjae-_yah_, Minnie-_yah_." Ucap Nyonya Kim—_eomma _Changmin lembut. Mereka segera duduk dan membicarakan banyak hal sembari menunggu tamu kehormatan yang lain.

.

.

Changmin memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah—tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang kini sibuk memperhatikan sepatu Changmin. Changmin memakai_ kickers _berwarna hijau yang sungguh menyita perhatian Jaejoong. Apalagi mereka duduk berhadapan sehingga lebih mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk melihatnya.

"_Wae_? Apa sepatuku sebegitu menariknya?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya karena Changmin menangkap basah perbuatannya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Changmin tak ingin mengakui hal ini, akan tetapi ia setuju kalau Jaejoong itu benar-benar manis.

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Hanya sesekali Changmin menjadi lebih sibuk melirik Jaejoong. Tak lama, mobil Tuan Jung pun datang.

"_Annyeonghaseyoo_ Jaesuk-_ssi_." Sapa Tuan Jung ramah. Sontak semua mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang_ namja _paruh baya berbadan tegap dan tinggi. Gurat-gurat halus pada wajahnya tak mampu menutupi seberapa tampannya_ namja_ ini. Bahkan Jaejoong pun sampai terpesona.

"_Annyeonghaseyo _Siho-_ssi_."

Mereka berbincang sebentar sampai pada akhirnya mereka membentuk lingkaran pada sofa. Diam-diam Tuan Jung dan Tuan Shim saling melirik satu sama lain—persis seperti macan yang tak ingin kehilangan mangsanya.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong dimana Yunho-_ah_?" tanya Tuan Kim tiba-tiba mendapati _namja _yang seharusnya dijodohkan itu belum kelihatan. Tuan Jung tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Tuan Kim.

"Aku menyuruhnya mampir sebentar, ia akan menyusul dengan mobilnya." Ucap Tuan Jung santai, yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanggapan. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

Lama mereka berbincang—kali ini ditemani segelas teh dan berbagai macam camilan yang dengan segera dihabiskan oleh Changmin. Akibatnya, Changmin menjadi sedikit 'kesusahan'—terbukti dari ia yang mulai berbisik pada sang_ appa_.

"Ah, Jaesuk-_ah_, anakku ini ingin ke toilet, dimana ya, letaknya?" ucap Tuan Shim—membuat rona merah terpatri di wajah Changmin. Jaejoong hanya menahan tawa melihat sisi konyol namja itu. Salahnya sendiri, kan, begitu rakus?

"Ah biarkan pelayan—eh maksudku biar Jaejoong yang mengantarnya." Ucap Tuan Kim kemudian—membuat mata Jaejoong membulat dan segera mendapat _death glare _gratis dari sang _abeoji_.

"_Nde_, _abeoji_... Changmin-_ssi _mari ke sebelah sini."

Setelah Jaejoong berjalan diikuti Changmin di belakangnya, kini waktunya para orang tua berbicara serius.

"_Mianhamnida_ jika aku melibatkan kalian berdua, Minjae-_yah_, Siho-_yah_." Ucap Tuan Kim pada dua_ namja_ yang begitu dikenalnya ini. Hah? Begitu dikenalnya?

"Ini adalah keinginan Youngmin, kan? Apa boleh buat, kita tak bisa menghindarinya..." ucap Tuan Jung lemas.

Sejenak para orang tua ini terlihat sendu. Sinar mata mereka satu persatu meredup—mengingat tragedi kelam yang menimpa sahabat mereka.

"Pokoknya, salah satu anak kalian harus menikah dengan Jaejoong—siapapun itu."

Tuan Jung dan Tuan Shim mengangguk secara bersamaan—meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dalam diri Nyonya Kim yang dari awal memang tak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

—_**Another side—**_

"Hei, berapa umurmu?"

Changmin menoleh malas saat tangan seseorang menarik ujung hoodienya. Orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Jaejoong. Memang sejak awal Jaejoong penasaran dengan usia Changmin—melihat betapa kekanakannya ia.

"Berapa usiaku, bukan urusanmu kan?" ucap Changmin dingin—sukses membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, sih!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

Mereka tengah berjalan berdampingan di sebuah lorong yang cukup panjang. Maklum, rumah Jaejoong memang begitu luas.

"Kalau pulang sekolah dan kau ingin ke toilet, apa harus melewati ini semua?" tanya Changmin asal.

"Aku tidak tinggal di sini, aku menyewa sebuah kamar apartemen."

Changmin hanya ber'oh' ria dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toilet yang begitu menyiksanya. Setelah sampai, Changmin segera menyerbu dan meninggalkan Jaejoong di luar.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, _nde_?!" teriak Changmin dari dalam toilet—sukses membuat Jaejoong tersenyum gemas.

"Dia itu kekanakan sekali, sih." Gumam Jaejoong sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yah, mungkin Shim Changmin tidaklah buruk, Jaejoong.

.

.

Baru saja Jaejoong kembali ke ruang tamu bersama Changmin, dirinya dikejutkan oleh serangkai bunga mawar putih berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menerimanya tanpa mengetahui dari tangan siapa ia mengambil mawar itu.

Begitu mawar tersebut ia ambil—terlihatlah seorang_ namja_ dengan jaket kulit dan kaos putih polos, serta celana jeans hitam. Persis mafia balap._ Namja_ itu menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya sehingga membuat Jaejoong bingung. Dan dengan_ angle_ yang tepat _namja _itu mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua obsidiannya yang tajam menatap langsung pada manik mata Jaejoong.

1..

2..

3..

"Hyaaaaa!"

Para orang tua, Jaejoong dan Changmin yang awalnya cengo—kini berusaha keras menahan agar suara laknat itu tak merusak gendang telinga mereka.

"_Ya_! Jung Yunho, kenapa kau berteriak!" ucap Tuan Jung tak habis pikir. Seingatnya, sejak umur empat tahun Yunho sudah tahu apa itu tata krama.

"K-Kau?! Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu denganmu lagi?!" tunjuk Yunho persis pada wajah Jaejoong—membuat_ namja _manis ini keheranan. Baru saja ia menerima bunga dengan tiba-tiba, ditunjuk dan diteriaki secara tiba-tiba pula. Otak_ namja_ bernama Jung Yunho ini pasti tidaklah beres.

"Kau mengenalku? Tapi kau ini siapa, ya?" tanya Jaejoong_ innocent_—membuat wajah Yunho memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Kau bahkan tak ingat?! Gara-gara kerikil yang kau lemparkan pada mobilku, sekarang mobilku penuh goresan dan—hmmpph."

Semua nampak terpaku saat Jaejoong dengan segera menarik paksa Yunho dan menyumpal mulutnya ke bagian dalam rumah. Tak ingin kehilangan momen menarik, Changmin—yang memang pada dasarnya jahil, mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Tinggallah para orang tua yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain—bingung. Apapun yang terjadi, semoga Jaejoong membawa kabar baik.

.

.

"_Ya_! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?!"

Jaejoong menatap malas sedangkan Changmin menatap bosan pada dua sejoli ini. Ia mengira ia akan mendapatkan momen yang menarik akan tetapi hanya pemandangan dua_ namja_ yang duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruangan yang ia dapatkan. Sedangkan ia sendiri berdiri bersandar pada pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Pertama kau merusakkan mobilku, gara-gara itu aku jadi tak bisa menghindari perjodohan ini! Dan karena kau pula_ appa_ memarahiku habis-habisan! Itu mobil baru, kau tahu?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya saat _namja_ bernama Jung Yunho ini berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Oh God, mengapa calon tunangannya begitu kekanakan semua?

"Dan sekarang, setelah aku terpaksa menyetujui perjodohan ini, aku harus membelikanmu bunga mawar dan berakting manis di hadapanmu! Betapa sialnya aku."

Yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya mendekat pada kedua lututnya. Jaejoong masih cemberut dan tak berkomentar apapun tentang masalah Yunho.

"_Ya_! Bicaralah sesuatu, menyebalkan..."

"Kau yang menyebalkan! Teruskan saja mengomel... kalau kau tak suka, aku tinggal menikah dengan Changmin, iya kan Changmin?"

"Tidak."

Jaejoong membatu mendengar jawaban Changmin. Rasa malu menjalari tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang sedang menahan tawa yang akan meledak begitu keras.

"_Pftt_—hahaha! Lihat, bahkan ia tak mau denganmu!" ejek Yunho senang. Jaejoong menatap kesal pada Changmin—yang dengan cueknya bermain_ handphone_—dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke Yunho.

"Kalau dia tak mau menikah denganku, otomatis aku menikah denganmu, dong!"

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat tawa Yunho hilang seketika. Benar juga bukan?

"_Andwe_! _Shireo_!"

Yunho membuat simbol X dengan kedua tangannya spontan—membuat Jaejoong bertambah kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan dengan dua orang yang kekanakan ini?

"Kita jalani saja dulu... siapa tahu kau akan menyukai_ adjhussi_ itu." Ucap Changmin pada Yunho sehingga mendapat _death glare_ dari Jaejoong.

"Ah yang benar saja, ia tak seksi sama sekali. Pantatnya saja rata begitu."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar komentar dari Yunho. Pantatnya yang rata sebenarnya adalah topik yang sangat sensitif baginya.

"Apa kau—"

"_Nde_, aku tahu. Wajahnya juga tidak cantik-cantik amat, lebih cantik _eomma_nya."

"_Ya_!"

"Sepertinya ia juga tipe_ namja_ kolot."

"Selera berpakaiannya juga buruk."

"Cerewet."

"Gaya tante-tante."

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa—"

"YA! KALIAN BERDUA! MATI SAJAAAAAAA!"

_**Bruaakkk!**_

"Jaejoong-_ah_? Ada apa?!"

Tuan Kim dan orang tua yang lain bergegas menuju asal suara. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka mendapati dua orang _namja_ terkapar dengan wajah memelas di lantai. Serta seorang_ namja_ yang lain yang tengah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Mereka melongo tanpa bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Hanya Changmin yang menoleh ke arah Yunho—dan membuat sebuah kesepakatan.

"Dan juga... sangat kuat."

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di depan gerbang SMA Dong Bang—dan tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian. Wajar saja sih, siapa yang akan mengalihkan pandangan dari tiga _namja _tampan yang sedang berkumpul?

"Ini ya sekolahmu... biasa sekali." Komentar Yunho dan hanya ditanggapi angin lalu oleh Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kami jemput kau enam jam dari sekarang ya, Jae." Ucap Changmin datar sambil bergegas ke mobilnya. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"_Ya_! Shim Changmin, aku ini lebih tua darimu! Panggil aku_ hyung_."

"Bye, nenek lampir. Karena Changmin akan menjemputmu, maka tak ada pilihan selain menjemputmu."

Sejenak Jaejoong berpikir sebelum akhirnya melempar sepatunya tepat pada kepala Jung Yunho yang baru akan bergegas. Changmin yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—tak begitu tertarik.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" teriak Yunho marah. Jaejoong hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasang tampang bloon.

"Oh? Kau ingin sepatumu pergi bersamaku? Oke, akan kubawa dia."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Yunho. Baru ia akan mengambilnya kembali akan tetapi kalah cepat dengan Yunho. Secepat kilat Yunho mengambil sepatu Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi dengan mobilnya.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Jung Yunho! Gila kau!" umpat Jaejoong kesal. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan otak Jung Yunho.

"Kenapa jadi begini...tau begitu tadi aku melemparinya dengan batu saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memandang sendu kaki kanannya yang hanya tinggal kaos kaki.

"Dasar menyebalkan, _paboya_..."

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melepaskan sepatu dan kedua kaos kakinya. Otomatis ia bertelanjang kaki kali ini. Dan saat ia akan memasuki gerbang sekolah, betapa terkejutnya saat menyadari semua pasang mata melihat ke arahnya.

"K-kalian memperhatikan?" ucap Jaejoong pada beberapa orang di sekelilingnya. Karena malu dengan berbagai tingkah dan monolog yang ia lakukan, ia segera berlari menuju ke dalam sekolah.

.

.

Jaejoong masih menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Di sampingnya duduklah_ namja _tampan tengah mengendarai mobil mereka dengan bekas tamparan pada pipi kirinya—juga menggembungkan pipinya kesal (Memang, untuk urusan sekolah _appa_ Jaejoong telah memfasilitasi mereka bertiga dengan sebuah mobil—agar mereka lebih dekat). Tinggallah seorang_ namja_ tampan yang lain—tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan PSP di tangan—tak peduli.

"Kalau begini caranya aku merasa menjadi anak kalian berdua." Ucap Changmin asal sambil masih memegang PSPnya.

"_Ya_! aku tak mau menjadi orang tuamu, apalagi istri _namja_ ini."

Yunho menyipitkan matanya mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Hey, ia sudah minta maaf berulang kali, namun Jaejoong tak mengindahkan permintaan maafnya dan malah menampar pipinya keras-keras. Tentu saja ia sangat kesal saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali, sih, padaku? Pada Changmin kau selalu bertingkah _cute_." Ucap Yunho tanpa sadar—membuat Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan perlahan rona merah terpatri pada wajah Jaejoong.

"_C-cute_?"

_**CKIIIIIT!**_

Yunho menepikan mobilnya asal. Beruntung tak ada mobil lain di jalan tersebut.

"Lupakan yang barusan kukatakan! A-aku tidak serius saat mengatakannya." ucap Yunho panik—meski lebih panik Jaejoong karena Yunho menepikan mobilnya secara ekstrim. Berbeda dengan Changmin—yang sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Benar-benar minim ekspresi, _eoh_?

"Huh, iya aku tahu..." kesal Jaejoong karena Yunho benar-benar membantah kata-katanya sendiri. Dan mereka bertiga pun pulang dalam diam.

—_**sesampainya di rumah—**_

"_Mwo_?!" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya karena saat ini mereka—ia, Changmin, dan Yunho—tengah berada di kamar Jaejoong dan mendapati tiga buah kasur di sana.

"_A-abeoji_! Ini pasti kerjaan _abeoji_." Ucap Jaejoong kesal dan bergegas keluar kamar—meninggalkan Changmin dan Yunho.

Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan PSPnya dan mencoba tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya—kini menyimpan PSPnya di saku dan memulai pembicaraan serius dengan Yunho.

"Dengar, Yunho-_hyung_, aku bertanya padamu... apa kau serius dengan perjodohan ini?"

Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Jawaban Yunho membuat Changmin menghela nafasnya. Perlahan ia mendekati Yunho, tangan kanannya ia tumpukan di bahu kanan Yunho *bisa ngebayangin?*

"Aku mulai mencoba serius dengan Jae...kurasa ia tidak buruk."

Yunho hanya mengangguk tak peduli, namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap Changmin.

"Kalau begitu kau yang memenangkan perjodohan ini, dong?"

"Tidak bisa begitu, yang memutuskan adalah Jaejoong, selain itu aku yang maniak game ini lebih merasa senang jika kau ada untuk menjadi rivalku." Ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai.

Yunho hanya berdiri diam bahkan saat Changmin melewatinya untuk menyusul Jaejoong.

"Aku... apa aku harus serius padamu Jae?"

* * *

**Reviews' Replied:**

**NaraYuuki**: thanks for review ne dari komik, bagus kok komiknya hehe coba baca dari nakayoshi aja itu belum tau terserah Jae ya kkkk

**YuyaLoveSungmin**: udah dilanjut, thanks for review

**Ryani****:** thanks for review kkkk terserah Jae ya Yunho harus kerja keras buat dapetin hatinya Jae kkkkk

**Trilililili**: thans for review udah dilanjuttt

**Oline Yunjae****:** annyeong thanks udah review ne kkkk mereka harus berjuang

**doki doki:** ada dua? Lol bisa juga tuh kkkk tapi ga tega sama Jae kalau gitu hehe thanks udah review

**Yunjaeshippe****r:** aku baca ga sampai selesai sih tapi itu keren kkk thanks for review

**Yunjae****:** loh kenapa ga bisa ngepost? Kkkk ne thanks for review

**sungdong13****:** udah dilanjut thanks for review ne ah iya apa? Setahu author semua gender eh gatau juga hehe

**.**

**.**

**Thanks yg udah review peluk cium dari author ini kkkkk yang jadi silent reader ayo review biar author semangat ngelanjutin hehehe :)**

**Sign,**

**Shikshin97**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Kim Jaejoong yang ditunangkan dengan dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda. Shim Changmin yang periang dan serampangan, dan Jung Yunho yang **__**sedikit sadis **__**namun memiliki sisi **__**lain **__**yang tak diketahui semua orang. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Jaejoong? Changmin yang memeriahkan harinya, atau Yunho yang penuh dengan kejutan?**_

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari karya Wataru Mizukami dengan judul yang sama**

**.**

**Let's Get Married****!**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: YunJaeMin**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI/ BOY X BOY/ BL, typo (s), OOC**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Jae-_hyung_, _good night_."

Changmin menaikkan selimutnya dan bergegas untuk tidur—membuat Jaejoong menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Perlahan Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kanan—dimana Yunho berada.

"Yun, dia makan apa sehingga memanggilku_ hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong _innocent_. Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan berbalik memunggungi Jaejoong.

"Haaaah kau juga aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba dingin padaku?"

"Tidurlah, Jae, kau besok ada inspeksi seragam bukan?" ucap Yunho acuh sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ah! Kau benar, aku harus mencari dasiku."

Baru akan Jaejoong menuruni tempat tidur sampai sebuah—eh dua buah tangan menahannya. Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak saat menyadari kalau tangan tersebut milik Yunho dan Changmin.

"Tidurlah. Sudah malam, besok pagi saja mencarinya." Ucap Changmin dan Yunho bersamaan.

_**DEG**_

Tanpa menunggu lama Jaejoong kembali menidurkan badannya di tempat tidur. Meskipun Changmin dan Yunho masih memunggunginya, akan tetapi mereka belum benar-benar terlelap rupanya.

Tak bisa Jaejoong pungkiri, ia merasa spesial saat ini. Wajahnya memanas saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Yunho dan Changmin memegang tangannya barusan. Changmin memiliki jari yang lentik dan kurus, sedangkan Yunho memiliki jari yang kuat dan indah.

"Ugh...aku rasa aku akan sulit untuk tidur." Lirih Jaejoong sebelum benar-benar terlelap ke alam mimpi-_-

.

—_**keesokan paginya—**_

_**.**_

"_Adjhumma_, dimana Jaejoong?"

Yunho menelusuri setiap sudut ruang makan akan tetapi tak menemukan Jaejoong dimanapun.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum manis, meskipun baru saja Yunho bersikap kurang sopan, yaitu tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu. Alasannya tak lain tak bukan karena Yunho menanyakan anaknya di pagi hari begini.

"Ia baru saja izin untuk pergi ke apartemennya. Lagipula, cukup panggil aku _eomma_, jangan _adjhumma _begitu..."

"Ah _arasseo eomma_." Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba.

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati namja jangkung itu tengah menguap lebar tak jauh di belakangnya. Ah, ia lupa membangunkannya tadi. Mungkin karena mendapati Jaejoong sudah tak ada di tempat tidurnya?

"_Well_, pagi ini Jaejoong meminta dengan sangat kalian berangkat duluan, baru nanti siang kalian menjemputnya, _nde_?" ucap Tuan Kim.

Yunho dan Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk dan duduk di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan mereka pagi ini.

—_**Another side—**_

"Hyaaa dimana dasiku? _Aigo_!"

Jaejoong mengobrak-abrik lemari kecilnya. Saat ini sudah pukul tujuh akan tetapi Jaejoong belum juga menemukan dasi miliknya, sedangkan inspeksi dilakukan sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

"Apa aku bolos saja? Ah tapi siang ini kan ada ulangan biologi."

Jaejoong mencari di setiap sudut kamar apartemennya dan tak menemukan apapun. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja berangkat tanpa dasi akan tetapi gurunya yang galak minta ampun itu akan menghukumnya tanpa ampun pula.

Tahun lalu saja segerombolan anak dijemur di lapangan dari berangkat hingga pulang sekolah dengan posisi hormat pada tiang bendera. Tentu ia tak ingin kulitnya yang halus itu jadi kusam karena sinar matahari.

"Huwee benar-benar tidak ada! Matilah aku! Matilah kau Kim Jaejoong!"

"Ini."

Jaejoong tersentak mendapati sebuah lengan terulur dengan dasi berwarna biru kotak-kotak putih ke arahnya. Jaejoong mengambilnya ragu dan saat ia menatap _obsidian_ itu...

_**DEG**_

_Namja _itu. Ya, tentu Jaejoong sangat mengenalnya.

"Y-Yun? Bagaimana bisa kau kemari? Dan dari mana kau mendapat dasi ini?"

"Ada di rumah, lebih tepatnya di lemarimu, kau kan memang tak pernah memakainya setahun belakangan. Kata _eomma_mu sih."

Jaejoong segera berdiri,

"Y-Yun teri—"

"Lagian kau itu bodoh sekali, masa dasi begitu saja kau tak lihat. Padahal persis di bawah tumpukan baju hangatmu. Sampai mencari kemari segala..."

Ucapan Yunho ditambah dengan gayanya yang mengesalkan—tangan terlipat di dada dan tatapan meremehkan olehnya—membuat kata-kata mutiara yang baru saja akan dilontarkan Jaejoong tertelan begitu saja. Digantikan dengan umpatan-umpatan yang nyaris meluncur keluar.

Jaejoong sungguh heran pada Yunho, kemarin malam ia merasa kalau Yunho—dan Changmin—begitu memperhatikannya, bahkan sampai barusan saat Yunho mengantarkan dasi padanya. Namun sekarang? Ugh ingin rasanya Jaejoong memaki _namja_ ini.

"Kalau kau tak ada urusan lain, pergilah, aku harus inspeksi sepuluh menit lagi. Oh iya, terima kasih."

Jaejoong sengaja menekan dan memperlambat kata 'terima kasih' akan tetapi Yunho hanya mengendik tak peduli. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong saat ia mengejeknya barusan. Ia tahu kalau Jaejoong ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lembut, akan tetapi ia memilih menghindarinya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa mungkin saja pertahanannya akan runtuh jika Jaejoong bersikap lembut dan manis padanya. Eh tapi kenapa ia berpikiran begitu? Apa ia mulai membuka hatinya pada Jaejoong?

Agak lama mereka berdiri dalam kecanggungan. Lebih tepatnya Jaejoong yang merasa canggung karena Yunho tak segera pergi, bahkan merespon kata-katanya pun tidak. Dan ketika ia mendengar derap langkah, Changmin sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Kau curang _hyung_, masa kau kemari sendiri dan meninggalkanku." Ucap Changmin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yunho. Ia mendekat ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan langkah tegas.

Meskipun Jaejoong dapat merasakan aura hitam mengelilingi Changmin, ia lebih kaget saat mendengar kata-kata Changmin.

"E-eh, kau kemari naik apa Yun?"

Jaejoong baru menyadari kalau dandanan Yunho sedikit berantakan dan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memberinya dasi tadi dingin—seperti terkena angin. Lambat sekali kau berpikir, Kim Jaejoong.

"Sepeda motor." Jawab Yunho datar—menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaejoong.

"Eh? Milik siapa?"

"Milikku lah, aku menyuruh Changmin berhenti saat melewati rumahku."

"Tapi kalian kan tidak memakai seragam, memang kalian mau kemana?" ucap Jaejoong polos. Yunho tidak berniat menjawab, jadi Jaejoong menatap Changmin.

"Mencarimu_ hyung_, kau kan tidak membawa _handphone_. Di sekolah pun kau belum datang, dan Yunho-_hyung_ malah memaksa pulang ke rumahnya. Untung saja aku masih sempat curiga jadi kubuntuti dia." Changmin mencibir .

Jaejoong menatap Yunho—yang malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Yun, kenapa kau tahu apartemenku?"

"Aku bertanya pada_ appa_ kemarin lusa, aku tahu kau akan mencari dasimu di sini, kau kan memang tinggal di sini sebelum perjodohan itu."

"A-_appa_?"

"_Abeoji_-mu. Kim-_adjhussi_."

_**DEG**_

Rona merah terpatri di pipi Jaejoong saat ini. Rasanya aneh Yunho memanggil _abeoji _nya dengan sebutan _'appa'_. Tapi yang lebih aneh adalah Yunho yang biasanya menyebalkan, jadi terlihat semanis ini di depan Jaejoong saat ini. Apa ini mimpi? Tapi sungguh, ini begitu menyenangkan bagi Jaejoong.

"E-eh terimakasih Yun... dan aku jadi mengerti mengapa kau membuatku kesal tadi. Kau pasti merasa tak enak meninggalkan Changmin karena itu kau tak mau menerima rasa terimakasihku."

'Bukan karena itu, meski bisa dibilang begitu juga.' batin Yunho. Ia masih menatap tak acuh ke arah jendela. Tak berniat sedikit pun membalas perkataan Jaejoong.

Sejenak hening diantara mereka. Dan daripada suasana menjadi jauh lebih canggung, akhirnya Changmin membuka suara...

"Jae-_hyung_, kami telah memutuskan..."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap Changmin—yang sedikit kesal karena merasa diacuhkan sedari tadi oleh Jaejoong.

"—untuk serius dalam perjodohan ini."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari Changmin. Ia menatap horor pada Yunho dan Changmin. Changmin menyenggol lengan Yunho—cukup keras—dan menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Jaejoong.

"J-jadi kalian?"

Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah ternganga, tak peduli lagi dengan inspeksi seragamnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

_**Bonus Chapter: Changmin & Yunho side**_

"_Mianhae_, Vict-_noona_. Kita cukup sampai di sini."

Changmin menutup panggilannya dengan sepihak—tak peduli seorang _yeoja _tengah panik di seberang sana, memanggil-manggil namanya.

Ia berada di posisi yang sulit, bahkan lebih sulit dari _yeoja _yang sudah dipacarinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu tersebut. Saat ia akan mengenalkan_ yeoja_ tersebut pada sang _appa_,_ appa_nya malah bertingkah egois dan menjodohkan dirinya, dengan _namja_ pula.

Apalagi saat ia melihat_ namja_ itu, yang tak jauh lebih cantik dari kekasihnya, Song Qian atau biasa ia panggil Victoria. Ia merasa begitu kesal, hingga menjadi dingin pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan _namja _tersebut. Meski begitu, _namja_ itu, Kim Jaejoong tak pernah benar-benar serius marah padanya. Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Changmin merasa nyaman berada di sisinya.

Sebenarnya Changmin cukup beruntung, jika ia mundur dari perjodohan tersebut—atau membuat Jaejoong membencinya dengan terus bersikap dingin, Jaejoong secara otomatis akan berubah haluan menjadi tunangan Yunho. Mereka—Yunho dan Jaejoong—bisa jadi pasangan yang kekanakan dan romantis. Begitu menurut Changmin.

Akan tetapi saat ia berada diantara mereka, entah sejak kapan perasaan lain mulai menyusup dalam hati Changmin. Perasaan itu tumbuh begitu cepatnya, hingga Changmin mulai lupa daratan, menghapuskan norma-norma yang pada awalnya ia ikatkan kuat pada dirinya. Dia menyadari, saat_ namja_ itu, Jaejoong, berada di sisinya dan mencurahkan perhatiannya, seribu sayap kupu-kupu mengepak kuat dalam dadanya. Sangat manis dan memabukkan. Perasaan yang sama seperti saat bersama Victoria dahulu, akan tetapi lebih kuat.

Changmin tersenyum kecil, menyadari bahwa ia tak mungkin lari dari takdirnya. Takdir yang mengikat kuat dirinya, Kim Jaejoong, dan Jung Yunho.

'Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan serius pada Jae.'

Dengan langkah pasti ia bergabung dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah melangkah keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Mwo_?! _Abeoji_, ini pasti kerjaan_ abeoji_!"

Dan teriakan itulah yang mengawali perjuangan Changmin yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

"_Aku... apa aku harus serius padamu Jae?"_

_Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, menatap kosong pada Changmin dan Jaejoong yang tengah bercengkrama di ruang tengah. Mereka sungguh cocok, jadi mengapa ia tak pergi saja dan Changmin bisa bersama Jaejoong?_

_Namun sebagian kecil hatinya tak rela. Ya, sebagian kecil, selama ia masih menganggap dirinya bukanlah seorang gay. Ia merasa dirinya normal, bahkan ia merasa Changmin dan Jaejoong itu normal. Akan tetapi perjodohan ini membuat semuanya yang normal perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tidak normal._

_Apa detak jantung Yunho juga diperhitungkan? Saat ia menatap Jaejoong, tak ada perubahan dalam dirinya. Selama Jaejoong tak balik menatapnya dengan doe eyes nya, selama Jaejoong tak tersenyum dan memanggil namanya dengan manis, selama Jaejoong tak—_

"_Yun, kau melamun?"_

—_berada sedekat ini dengannya._

_Deg deg deg_

_Yunho diam saja, malahan mata musang itu menatap tajam pada obsidian Jaejoong. Mencoba mengacuhkan segala keindahan yang ada di dalamnya. Beruntung Yunho cukup kuat untuk hal itu._

"_Aku hanya sedang berpikir mengapa kau gendut sekali."_

_Ctak! Satu jitakan kecil mendarat pada jidat Yunho—membuat empunya mengerang kesal. Namun tidak lebih kesal dari Jaejoong tentunya. Namja itu berbalik meninggalkan Yunho dan kembali duduk di samping Changmin dengan bibir mengerucut dan alis yang bertaut. Imut sekali._

_Deg_

_Ya, mungkin Yunho akan segera menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. _

"_Changmin-ah... Aku juga serius dalam perjodohan ini."_

_Changmin tersenyum dan menyambut rivalnya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya mereka bisa melihat satu sama lain sebagai seorang 'teman'. Ya, sebelum perasaan mereka berdua dipertaruhkan._

"Jung Yunho, kau melamun terus. Dan asal kau tahu, aku sudah kurus lagi jadi kau tak perlu melamunkan kelebihan lemak yang ada padaku..."

Sekali lagi doe eyes itu mengagetkan Yunho. Namun bukanlah kekesalan seperti yang biasa ia lontarkan, ia malah menaikkan sebelah bibirnya—membentuk seringaian.

"Kau memang sudah kurus, dan pantatmu masih rata."

Mata Jaejoong membulat dan dengan segera ia melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul Yunho. Akan tetapi, gerakan Yunho lebih gesit. Ia segera beranjak sebelum Jaejoong membuatnya terkapar seperti waktu pertama mereka bertemu dahulu.

"Jung Yunho! Kemari kaaau!"

* * *

Review's replied:

**NaraYuuki**: kkkk mereka masih normal sih(?) belum bisa sepenuhnya menyadari kecantikan Jae :3 dukung author aja nikah sama Changmin \^^/ #digampar gomawo sudah review :)

**Jung Jae YJ**: yeee reader baru ^^ salam kenal juga chingu :) gomawo sudah review :)

**Aku suka ff**: ah ne author salah mianhae jadi namanya fudanshi ya chingu? Gomawo ya sudah mengingatkan ^^ ne sudah dilanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Trilililili**: ne mian menunggu lama ^^ threesome? O/O kkkkk mungkin ya mungkin #plak ne gomawo sudah review :)

**Karinaps**: ne sudah ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Shin Je Seok**: ne sudah lanjut :) iya chingu kkkk gomawo sudah review :)

**Doki doki**: kkkk pasti bakal ada kok, secara Min masih jadi tunangan Jae juga ^^ youngmin itu temennya ortu YunJaeMin, temen semasa muda dulu :) gomawo sudah review :)

**Yunjaeshipper**: kkkk yunjae emang enak ya mau digimanain XD #plak gomawo sudah review :)

**YuyaLoveSungmin**: yaah belum tau juga loh XD kkkk iya dari nakayoshi hehe ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Flo Cassiopeia**: jinjja chingu? Aih aih kalau begitu akan author lebih perjelas ne ^^ kekasih Min udah kejawab kan di sini? :D nah...ini sudah update, mian lama gomawo sudah review :)

**Jaejungmin**: kkkk di chap ini sebenernya sudah kejawab kan? :D hehehe gomawo sudah review :)

**Lee Jinwu**: *peluk Jinwu juga* kkkkk :3 sama2 Jinwu-ssi terimakasih sudah membaca XD belum tau juga sih soalnya author juga rada2 lupa sama cerita aslinya(?) #plakplak gomawo sudah review :)

**Riana**: annyeong ^^ salam kenal juga Riana-ssi ^^ kkk author juga penasaran(?) gomawo sudah review :)

* * *

***lirik kanan kiri* *ngumpet***

**Hwaaaa mianhae baru update skrg... author UAS dari tanggal 1 dan baru kelar kemarin Sabtu... update pun Cuma segini TAT**

**Mianhae besok author usahain update yg banyak dan kilat deh, oke reader? ^^**

**Anw kemaren author buka lagi cuap2 author di chap 1 kok emot senyum author ga ada semua ya 3-| padahal setiap ada yg review author bakal kasih emot :) hweeeee jadi ga enak hati sama para readers **

**Yang jelas... jeongmal gamsahamnida yg udah review~bagi yg belum yuuu bagi review nyaa buat author biar author semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini ne? Kkkk**

**Sign,**

**Shikshin97**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Kim Jaejoong yang ditunangkan dengan dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda. Shim Changmin yang periang dan serampangan, dan Jung Yunho yang **__**sedikit sadis **__**namun memiliki sisi **__**lain **__**yang tak diketahui semua orang. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Jaejoong? Changmin yang memeriahkan harinya, atau Yunho yang penuh dengan kejutan?**_

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari karya Wataru Mizukami dengan judul yang sama**

**.**

**Let's Get Married****!**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: YunJaeMin**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI/ BOY X BOY/ BL, typo (s), OOC**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Jae-_hyung kajja_!"

"Jae _kajja_..."

Terlihatlah pemandangan dua orang_ namja_ yang biasanya memang berada di sekeliling Jaejoong. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, di mana dua_ namja _itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Ya, mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jaejoong—pada akhirnya.

"_Ya_! _abeoji_ kenapa senyum-senyum begitu..." protes Jaejoong karena sang_ abeoji_ yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya ini tersenyum sumringah.

"_Aniya_! _Abeoji _tidak menyangka kalian akan begini dekat dalam waktu secepat ini..." ucap sang_ abeoji_ tanpa kehilangan senyum di wajahnya. Jaejoong mendengus kecil.

"Huh _abeoji _pikir gara-gara siapa mereka jadi begini..." lirih Jaejoong—takut terdengar oleh sang _abeoji_.

"Hm—apa?"

"_Aniya_, _abeoji _aku berangkat sekolah dulu, _annyeonghaseyo_." Jaejoong melambai kecil pada sang _abeoji_—dan _eommonim_ yang baru saja bergabung, sebelum pada akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Chagi_.. apa tidak apa-apa?" ucap Nyonya Kim tepat setelah mobil tersebut meninggalkan mereka.

"Hmm?_ Wae_?"

"Tentang Jaejoong... bagaimana jika ia justru mencintai keduanya?"

"Tidak akan _chagi_... mungkin kelihatannya sekarang seperti itu, namun ini hanya masalah waktu..."

Nyonya Kim menatap sendu pada suaminya, sebelum mengangguk lemah. Sekali lagi mereka memperhatikan kendaraan yang sudah semakin jauh tersebut lalu berbalik untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, terlebih lagi saat _seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar kelasnya datang. Seperti yang ia duga, sang _seonsaengnim _membawa seorang murid dengan seragam yang masih rapi dan baru—menandakan ia adalah murid baru.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_..." sapa namja paruh baya itu tegas pada seisi kelas dan segera disambut dengan sapaan semangat. Apalagi para _yeoja_ yang kini malah sibuk berbisik-bisik ria.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan kenalkan dirimu..." ucap _seonsaengnim _berbalik ke arah murid tersebut. Sang murid mengangguk dan menatap seisi kelas dengan penuh kharisma. Meski di mata Jaejoong_ namja_ tersebut lebih terlihat tebar pesona.

"_Annyeong_, Jung Yunho_ imnida_."

Hening...

Masih hening...

"Ah, aku tunangan Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong._ Bangapseumnida_."

Hening...

Masih hening...

"_MWOOOOOO_?!"

Seisi kelas sontak mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menahan rasa malu sekaligus terkejut atas perkenalan frontal dari Yunho ini. Tak terkecuali _seonsaengnim _yang memasang tampang cengo.

"_Nde_, aku adalah tunangannya, karena itu... jika salah satu dari kalian mengganggunya—"

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap nyalang pada seisi kelas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya,

"—kalian akan berurusan langsung denganku!"

**Glup.** Tak ada yang main-main pada sorot mata itu. Membuat nyali seisi kelas menciut seketika. Para_ namja _yang biasanya menggoda Jaejoong, ataupun para _yeoja_ yang biasanya berusaha mendekatinya, kini harus berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukannya.

"E-eh Yunho-_ssi _silahkan duduk di bangkumu." Ucap_ seonsaengnim_ ragu-ragu.

Yunho mengangguk, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah bangku kosong tepat di pojok ruangan—atau bisa dibilang di samping Jaejoong.

"Itu tempat duduk Hyunjoong." Bisik Jaejoong pada Yunho yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya.

"_Mwo_? _Nugu_?"

"Kim Hyunjoong. Dia mengambil izin hari ini."

"Mulai sekarang ini adalah tempat dudukku!"

"_Mwo_? Mengapa kau seenaknya sekali sih?"

"Terserah padaku, dong. Kau tak suka, heh?"

Mata musang itu menatap tajam pada _doe eyes_nya—meski bibirnya mengerucut imut. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagus, sekarang mari kita belajar." Ucap Yunho sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang diperlukan.

**.**

**.**

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya—tak peduli sudah berapa suap nasi masuk ke dalamnya, oleh Jaejoong pula. Ia masih tidak menerima keputusan bahwa dirinya dua tahun di bawah Yunho dan Jaejoong, membuatnya harus duduk manis di bangku kelas satu tanpa ada acara bermain-main dengan Jaejoong. Ia terbiasa melihat Jaejoong di dalam rumah dan bermain dengannya, kini ia sudah satu sekolah dengannya dan mereka sulit untuk bertemu kecuali saat jam istirahat. Bahkan Yunho punya lebih banyak peluang untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong. Satu hal lagi yang disesalkan Changmin.

"Changmin-_ah_, sudah jangan cemberut begitu. Buka mulutmu aaa—"

Changmin memelas menatap Jaejoong, akan tetapi masih menerima nasi yang disuapkan kepadanya. Jaejoong tertawa kecil, baginya_ namja_ ini lucu sekali. Dulu waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu, ia ketus sekali, dan sekarang lihatlah betapa manjanya ia.

"Lagipula aku tak melakukan apa pun pada Jae, sepanjang pelajaran aku selalu fokus dan ia tidur nyenyak."

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya pada pemilik suara bass yang baru saja menginterupsi dunianya dengan Jaejoong—Jung Yunho.

"_Tsk— _kalau kau fokus kenapa kau tahu ia sedang tertidur?" sinis Changmin.

"_Mwo_? Aku hanya tertidur saat pelajaran matematika saja! Karena aku memang tak suka berhitung." sanggah Jaejoong tak terima atas kata-kata Yunho.

"Ya, dan kau tidur nyenyak sekali, pantat rata."

"_Mwo_?! Dasar tukang tebar pesona!"

"_Mwo_? Apa katamu?"

"Jung Yunho tukang tebar pesona!"

"_Ya_! Siapa yang tebar pesona hah!"

Changmin yang memperhatikan mereka berdua jadi semakin _bad mood_. Perlahan ditariknya lengan Jaejoong dan membuka mulutnya—isyarat agar Jaejoong menyuapinya makanan kembali. Jaejoong menurut, ia memilih tak memperdulikan Yunho yang tengah mendengus kesal dan kembali menyuapi Changmin dengan bekal yang ia buat.

Kalian penasaran mengapa Jaejoong bisa dengan santainya menyuapi Changmin padahal ia sedang berada di lingkungan sekolah? Bukankah Jaejoong itu pemalu, heh? Sebenarnya mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap sekolah^^

"Kau suka kemari ya,_ hyung_? Udara di sini sangat sejuk." Ucap Changmin lagi, kali ini ia memberanikan diri menaruh kepalanya pada paha Jaejoong—membuat empunya menoleh pada Yunho secara refleks. Yunho hanya melirik sebentar lalu melanjutkan acara minum kopi kalengnya kembali.

Entah mengapa Jaejoong sedikit kecewa, ia ingin setidaknya Yunho merasa cemburu pada Changmin, meski mereka baru saja bertengkar. Ia tidak merasa berdebar saat berdekatan dengan Changmin, sejauh ini ia hanya menganggap Changmin seperti adiknya sendiri. Lalu, apa perasaannya pada Yunho berbeda?

(Lol kalau author bayangin mereka malah kayak bapak-ibu-anak)

"Aku suka kemari kalau sedang ingin membolos saja. Biasanya aku bersama Hyunjoong dan Tabi."

Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar dua nama yang asing di telinganya.

"_Nuguya_,_ hyung_?"

"Mereka sahabatku, Hyunjoong dan Tabi alias Seunghyun. Mereka juga satu klub denganku, klub musik."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong lama—membuat Jaejoong sedikit gugup. Mungkin sesaat yang lalu ia menganggap Changmin adiknya, akan tetapi... mana ada adik yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti ini?

"Jaejoong-_ah_..." perlahan suara Changmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Yunho melirik sedikit pada mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_!" koreksi Jaejoong. Changmin menghela nafas kecil,

"Jaejoong-_hyung_... berjanjilah untuk tidak dekat dengan _namja_ selain aku dan Yunho-_hyung nde_?"

"M-_mwo_?"

Jaejoong merasakan gugup apalagi saat perlahan Changmin menarik tubuhnya sendiri hingga wajah mereka kian dekat. Sebelum Changmin benar-benar mendekatkan wajah mereka...

_**PLETAK!**_

"_Aisssh appo hyung_!" kesal Changmin pada Yunho yang melemparinya kaleng bekas minumannya.

"Y-Yun?" Jaejoong menatap hati-hati pada Yunho yang tengah mengeluarkan aura setan dari dalam dirinya.

"Bersainglah secara sehat, Shim Changmin. _Tsk_."

Yunho berdiri dan segera beranjak dari atap—meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jaejoong menatap tak mengerti pada Yunho, sesaat ia merasa Yunho cemburu akan tetapi mengapa ia justru pergi meninggalkan mereka?

**.**

**.**

Changmin serius pada Jaejoong, Yunho tahu hal itu. Demi Jaejoong, Changmin rela memutuskan kekasihnya dan menjadi seorang _gay_. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Sebelum perjodohan ini, ia adalah murid yang populer di sekolahnya. Ia pintar, kaya, tampan, dan mempunyai sifat yang ramah pada semua orang. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan wanita idealnya, meski sudah banyak_ yeoja _mendekatinya, bahkan menjadi pacarnya. Ia tak bisa menyukai setidaknya seorang wanita pun. Apakah mungkin ia _gay_? Oh ayolah, ia juga tidak tertarik pada _namja_.

Akan tetapi saat bersama Jaejoong, Yunho merasakan apa yang tidak ia rasakan dengan kekasih-kekasihnya sebelumnya. Ia membuang _image namja_ populernya, dan bersikap apa adanya di depan Jaejoong. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat bersama _namja_ itu. Namun ia tidak yakin, apakah ini cinta? Lalu, apakah ia sekarang seorang _gay_?

"Yunho-_ah_, apa kau mendengarkan _appa_?"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, ia dapat melihat sang _appa_—atau Tuan Jung tengah menghela nafas panjang.

"W-_waeyo appa_?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Tadi kan kau kesini untuk menanyakan tentang Changmin, dan_ appa_ baru menjelaskan."

Yunho mengangguk kecil—memberi isyarat pada sang_ appa_ untuk mengulang kembali kata-katanya. Akan tetapi sang_ appa_ malah menatap Yunho lama—membuat Yunho bingung.

"_Waeyo appa_? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

"_Anniya_... appa senang saat kau memutuskan untuk serius pada perjodohan ini. Namun sekarang yang_ appa_ heran, kalau kau bertunangan dengan Jaejoong seharusnya kau menanyakan tentangnya bukan? Tetapi kenapa kau malah bertanya-tanya tentang Changmin? Jangan bilang kau justru jatuh cinta padanya, Yunho-_ah_."

Ucapan _appa_nya membuat mata Yunho membulat seketika. Dengan manusia evil itu? Tentu saja ia tak mau.

"_Anni_! Aku tak suka padanya _appa_." Ucap Yunho tegas.

"Lalu... apa yang kausuka itu Kim Jaejoong?"

_**Deg.**_ Lama Yunho berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang _appa_. Namun, sang _appa_ sudah tersenyum terlebih dahulu saat mengetahui perubahan raut wajah putra semata wayangnya ini.

"Sudahlah,_ appa_ sudah tahu jawabannya..."

Wajah Yunho memerah seketika. Apa ia begitu mudah ditebak?

"Dan sekarang _appa _akan memberitahumu sesuatu tentang Shim Changmin..."

**.**

**.**

"Yunho, dari mana saja kau?"

_Namja _berambut almond itu mendekati seseorang yang baru saja tiba dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Yah, ini sudah malam dan di luar hujan deras sementara Yunho baru saja pulang. Wajar saja Jaejoong mencemaskan _namja_ satu ini.

"_Anni_, aku bertemu _appa_. Minggir, aku mau mandi."

Yunho berjalan melewati Jaejoong begitu saja—membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Changmin yang sedang tiduran di sofa—menemani Jaejoong menunggu Yunho—kini mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap tajam ke arah Yunho yang lewat.

"Jae-_hyung _menunggumu seharian. Ia cemas." Ucap Changmin dengan nada sinis yang sangat kentara.

Oh ayolah... mana bisa Jung Yunho setega itu? Yah, meski ia memang dikenal sadis.

Maka berbaliklah Yunho dan berjalan mendekati _namja _berambut almond tersebut. Poninya yang basah ia naikkan sehingga mengekspos dahinya yang putih. Entah mengapa Jaejoong berdebar melihatnya, apalagi mereka sudah semakin dekat...

_**Puk.**_

Eh?

"_Gomawo _sudah mengkhawatirkanku, pantat rata."

Jaejoong memproses pelan apa yang sedang terjadi. Jung yunho menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lembut—membuat rona merah menjalar pada pipinya. Akan tetapi—pantat rata lagi?!

"_YA_!"

Yunho segera berlari kecil menghindari pukulan Jaejoong. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Changmin yang tengah menatap penuh dengan kecemburuan pada mereka berdua. Entah mengapa tersirat sedikit rasa senang pada diri Jung Yunho saat melihatnya. Hmm?

"_Shim Changmin... pewaris tunggal Shim corp. Rumornya, appanya adalah mantan yakuza. Meskipun tak kelihatan karena Changmin merupakan anak yang periang, sebenarnya ia biasa hidup dalam lingkungan yang keras. Sehari-hari yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana bisa menjadi semakin kuat dan lebih kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan mungkin orang yang membutuhkan perlindungannya. Dalam konteks ini, kekasihnya. Namun, karena keadaan sang appa yang memburuk, latihan Changmin justru menjadi semakin jarang. Untuk penjagaan pun mereka lebih memilih bodyguard, entahlah..."_

"_Eomma-nya?"_

"_Shim Minjae seorang single parent. Sejak Changmin masih kecil, ia harus merawat sendiri putranya itu. Eommanya pergi meninggalkan mereka, karena ia bukanlah yeoja dari keluarga terpandang. Ia merasa tak pantas bersanding dengan Minjae."_

Yunho memperhatikan lagi raut wajah Changmin sebelum melesat ke dalam kamar mandi. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh _appa_nya itu? Ia tidak yakin.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Huweee lagi-lagi updatenya lama banget T.T mianhae readers *sobs* jadi takut mau janjiin readers update ASAP kalau gini jadinya ;A;**

**Author lagi galau nih, nilai UAS author malah makin turun dari nilai UTS kemarin, padahal author udah belajar loh TT^TT *nangis di pelukan Minnie***

**Tapi, author berjuang banget buat part ini, yaitu mengulas tentang Changmin... mungkin next chap tentang Yunho... hehehehe tunggu aja ya readers ^^**

**Gamsahamnida bagi yang udah review author seneng banget T^T *bow* tapi author belum sempet bales, sekalian di chap berikutnya ya :") keep review nde? Gamsahamnida ^^**

**Sign,**

**Shikshin97**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Kim Jaejoong yang ditunangkan dengan dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda. Shim Changmin yang periang dan serampangan, dan Jung Yunho yang **__**sedikit sadis **__**namun memiliki sisi **__**lain **__**yang tak diketahui semua orang. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Jaejoong? Changmin yang memeriahkan harinya, atau Yunho yang penuh dengan kejutan?**_

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari karya Wataru Mizukami dengan judul yang sama**

**.**

**Let's Get Married****!**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: YunJaeMin**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI/ BOY X BOY/ BL, typo (s), OOC**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Tak ada yang menarik dari perjodohan ini.

Kami tinggal bersama, bertengkar satu sama lain, saling cemburu, berusaha menarik perhatian Jae-_hyung_. Namun tak satu pun dari kami mengalami sebuah kemajuan. Kami _stuck_ pada satu titik yang sama.

Dilihat dari seberapa intensifnya kami berinteraksi, aku memenangkan perjodohan ini. Karena memang Jae-_hyung _lebih sering bermain-main bersamaku daripada dengan Yunho-_hyung_. Akan tetapi dari perhatian yang dicurahkannya, tatapan matanya, aku sadar... aku kalah telak dari Yunho-_hyung_.

Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus menang. Aku harus memenangkan hati Jae-_hyung _dan menikah dengannya, karena aku telah mengorbankan seluruh perasaanku. Karena semuanya telah kuberikan pada Jae-_hyung_.

Karena itu, jika hal ini terus berlanjut hingga setengah tahun ke depan, tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana nasibku nantinya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, setidaknya untuk membuat Jae-_hyung_ mencintaiku.

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi.

Seharusnya mereka bertiga masih berguling-guling malas di atas tempat tidur. Yah, seharusnya...

"Jae-_hyung_, ayo kita berkencan!"

Suara tenor Changmin membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia menatap Changmin dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Ayolah, Jae-_hyung_... segeralah mandi dan temui aku di bawah, _arra_?"

_**BLAM.**_

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke arah jam weker. 05:00 KST.

"Apa... Changmin sudah gila?"

**.**

**.**

Changmin menatap takjub pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Jaejoong benar-benar menawan meskipun hanya memakai v-neck berwarna hijau tua dengan lengan ¾ serta celana skinny jeans warna putih yang pantas membalut kaki indahnya. Karena udara sedikit dingin, ia memakai blazer berwarna putih sebagai lapisan luarnya. Dan—tada! Sudah dapat dibayangkan betapa menawannya_ namja _ini.

"Kau cantik sekali, _hyung_!" ucap Changmin refleks—membuat Jaejoong mendengus sebal.

"_Ya_! Aku ini _namja_, Changmin-ah!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Ia bisa melihat seringai tipis terpatri pada wajah Changmin. Dasar _evil_.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk seorang_ namja_, _hyung_~"

"Jangan menggombaliku pagi-pagi buta begini Shim Changmin. Itu sangat tidak pantas."

Changmin tertawa menanggapi reaksi malu-malu _hyung_nya ini. Setelah cukup puas memandangi Jaejoong, Changmin menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil ferrari merah kebanggaannya.

"Ah, hari ini _appa _dan _eomma_(orang tua Jaejoong) berangkat ke Jepang, kan, _hyung_? Aku sudah meminta izin pada mereka untuk membawamu."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mengerti, namun tak berapa lama ia mengerutkan dahinya,

"Yunho? Bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong _innocent_. Benar juga, saat Jaejoong bersiap tadi kan Yunho masih tertidur pulas.

"Dia kan sudah besar, _hyung_, biarlah ia menjaga rumah sekali-kali." Jawab Changmin dengan santainya. Jaejoong kembali mengangguk meski ada perasaan tak enak pada Yunho.

.

.

"P-Paris?!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya—_shock_. Changmin tersenyum tipis tak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Mana mungkin ia tak terkejut saat mendapati kopernya ada di mobil Changmin, terlebih sudah terisi oleh pakaian-pakaian miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah meminta izin untuk membawamu,_ hyung_."

"Kupikir kita hanya kencan biasa!"

"Memangnya yang begini tidak biasa ya, _hyung_?"

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya pada Changmin yang dengan santainya menarik lengannya mengurus keberangkatannya. Hei, sejak kapan Changmin mendapatkan passport Jaejoong? Dan entah sejak kapan pula mereka sudah berada di dalam pesawat, bersiap untuk _take off_.

"Jangan membenciku nde, _hyung_?"

"Eh? _Mwo_?"

"_Anniya_..."

.

.

'Aku bersama Jae-_hyung_, untuk tiga hari ke depan uruslah dirimu sendiri. Dan mungkin juga hari-hari selanjutnya. _Au revoir_~'

Gigi Yunho gemeretak menahan amarah yang telah sampai di ubun-ubun saat membaca sms dari Changmin tersebut. Mungkin Jaejoong kelewat polos dan tak mencurigai Changmin sedikit pun. Tapi, Yunho tidak! Ia jelas tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Changmin. Dan hal itu tak akan dibiarkan begitu saja olehnya!

"Eh tapi... mereka pergi kemana?"

Yunho mengamati kembali sms yang dikirimkan Changmin. _Au revoir_? Bukankah itu berarti 'sampai jumpa' dalam bahasa Perancis? Rupanya Changmin sengaja memberikannya _clue_.

"Aku yakin mereka ke Perancis... tapi di mana? Atau jangan-jangan Changmin mengirimkan_ clue _yang salah untuk mengirimku ke Perancis sendirian?!"

Yunho ngeri membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Wajar saja, Changmin adalah seorang yang_ evil_, Yunho sangat tahu hal itu.

Yunho berpikir sebentar, lalu segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti tidak penting, ia harus mengikuti instingnya dan menyelamatkan Jaejoong sebelum terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Mr. Kim side**_

Minggu pagi seharusnya menjadi hari yang santai bagiku, seorang direktur dari Perusahaan Kim. Toh nanti sore aku akan sibuk lagi mengurus keberangkatanku ke Jepang. Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana saat diriku tengah terlelap, seseorang membangunkanku. Ia membangunkanku sesopan mungkin, hingga aku jadi tidak tega. Apa ia istriku?

_**Tep.**_

Kutekan saklar yang membuat lampu utama pada kamarku menyala. Ah, _namja_ itu, Shim Changmin, salah satu dari calon menantuku. Salah satu? Yah, karena memang ada dua, kekeke. Tak lama kemudian, istriku ikut terbangun.

"Changmin-_ah_, ada apa?" ucapku seramah mungkin. Sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang dingin, hanya saja caraku dalam mendidik Jaejoong membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang dingin.

"_Appa_,_ eomma_ jika tidak keberatan—"

Aku menunggu ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kulirik jam dinding yang ada di belakang Changmin, karena aku memang menghadap ke arahnya. 04:45. Dan Changmin sudah rapi. Apa yang direncanakan anak ini?

"—bolehkah aku membawa Jae-_hyung_ jalan-jalan? Tiga hari saja."

Aku menoleh pada istriku. Tunggu, aku belum mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Changmin!

"Maksudmu apa, Changmin-_ah_?_ Eomma_ tidak mengerti..."

Untung istriku yang lembut itu mengerti sinyal-sinyal yang kuberikan, sehingga Changmin tidak salah paham pada kami. Yah, kau tahu? Mungkin nada bicaraku akan meninggi jika aku yang berbicara. Tentu saja, itu refleks.

"Maksudku... aku berniat membawa Jae-_hyung_ jalan-jalan ke Paris selama tiga hari... tentu saja tanpa Yunho-_hyung_. Apa kalian mengizinkan?"

Changmin terlihat sedikit ragu saat mengatakannya. Aku yakin anak ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu, entah pada Yunho ataupun Jaejoong. Hmm, pertarungan telah dimulai, _nde_?

"Apa Jaejoong sudah menyetujuinya, Changmin-_ah_?" ucap istriku hati-hati—takut menyinggung perasaan Changmin.

"Ia belum tahu tentang hal ini. Alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitahunya adalah supaya Yunho-_hyung_ juga tidak mengetahuinya."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kuakui, nyali Changmin tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Maka tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari istriku, aku segera beranjak menuju lemari besar tempat penyimpanan pakaian dan sejumlah dokumen berharga. Dengan hati-hati aku membuka laci kecil yang ada di dalam lemari tersebut, dan mengambil sebuah benda untuk kemudian kuberikan pada Changmin.

"Ini—passport Jaejoong. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Terlihat jelas perubahan pada raut wajah Changmin yang pada awalnya terlihat khawatir, kini jadi begitu sumringah. Tak henti-hentinya ia berterimakasih dan menyalami tanganku dan istriku. Sungguh masa muda yang menyenangkan.

_**BLAM.**_

"_Chagi_, apa kau yakin?" ucap istriku padaku yang kini kembali terlentang di tempat tidur. Aku menoleh sebentar padanya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Mereka sudah dewasa."

"_Ya_! Changmin masih enam belas tahun!"

Aku mengernyitkan alis—apa yang dimaksud oleh istriku?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ia tersenyum jahil sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya,

"Yah kau tahu? Jika sepasang kekasih pergi berdua saja ke luar negeri... kau pikir mereka hanya akan jalan-jalan saja?"

Aku membulatkan mataku begitu mengerti maksud dari istriku. Aku baru akan beranjak menyusul Changmin sebelum selintas ide gila melewati pikiranku.

"Tunggu. Jika Changmin sudah seagresif itu meskipun mereka belum menikah, berarti aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan cucu."

Istriku _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak keluar kamar, mungkin membantu Changmin menyiapkan pakaian milik Jaejoong. Sementara aku? Selama beberapa jam aku hanya membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan manis yang akan aku dapatkan nanti. Kekeke, _good luck_ Changmin!

* * *

_**Review's replied**_

**YuyaLoveSungmin**: gomawo buat semangatnyaaaa~~ serius author terharu banget T^T *hug tight* ini author udah update lagi xD selamat menikmati yaa^^ & gomawo sudah review :)

**NaraYuuki**: kkkk untung aja UAS udah selesai, jadi bisa sering-sering update yeay ^^ ne, umma dilawan xD enggak mauuuu maunya sama Changminnie aja T^T Yuuki-ssi belum ketinggalan kok xD gomawo sudah review :)

**Jung Jae YJ**: iya Yunho emang jual mahal banget xD padahal dalam hati mau mau aja sama Jae xD kkkk~ ne udah update ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**NicKyun**: annyeong Nickyun-ssi^^ kkkk ne mereka emang pandai kalau sudah menyangkut Jae(?) xD ini sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Ochaviosa**: threesome? Entah mengapa author juga kepengen begitu xD *plak* tapi kasihan juga kalau cinta mereka terbagi2 gitu(?) kkkk gomawo sudah review :)

**Sungdong137**: sudah dilanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Oko yunjae**: kalau mereka nikah bertiga... author mau nyempil diantara mereka, ikut nikah sama Changminnie(?) *plak* wah bukan chingu, author ga bisa nulis mpreg... gomawo sudah review :)

**Trilililililil****i**: *mati kecekik* kkkk udah dilanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Nanadd**: gomawo Nanadd-ssi ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Yunjae**: ne mereka rival ^^ kkkk author juga berharap gitu(?) gomawo sudah review :)

**Shin Je Soek**: kkkk ne masih SMA, unnie udah kuliah ya? :D kkk chap selanjutnya cuma segini, mian (/.\) *ngacir ke pelukan Changmin* *ditampol* gomawo sudah review :)

**Aku suka ff**: kkkk jadi threesome ya chingu xD haha gomawo sudah review :)

**Forte orange**: kkkk Changmin cemburu sama kedekatan YunJae xD kalau Changmin diangkat jadi anak YunJae, udah dapat dipastikan Yunho tiap hari marah2 karena keevilannya dong xD kkkk gomawo sudah review :)

**Kimmie Yunjae**: oh ne ne arasseo :D kkkk sebenernya author cuma baca beberapa chap doang tapi idenya menarik sih jadi author pakai xD kkkk gomawo sudah review :)

**Lee Jinwu**: *liatin jejak* kkkk xD ne gomawo ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Henrylau**: omona Henry Lau review ff author xD *plak* mian ne habis kalau panjang panjang author capek ngetiknya(?) *plak* kalau panjang panjang takutnya muter muter & idenya banyak yg ilang ;A; aaa kita sama Henry-ssi~~ ne acc author: faniasm ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Doki doki**: kkkk ne, Yun susah amat ya mikirnya xD *plak* *ditampol* wkwkwk author juga maunya mereka real *plak* kkk gomawo sudah review :)

* * *

**Aaaa bagi reader lama author, jeongmal gamsahamnida masih mau menyempatkan diri membaca ff abal ini dan bagi author yang baru, author ucapkan selamat datang(?) selamat menikmati ff yang membosankan ini T^T**

**Author terharu sama semangat yang kalian berikan ;A; author akan bekerja keras(?) untuk membalasnya *maksudnya update lebih cepet* xD**

**Review kalian = semangat author buat ngelanjutin ff**

** So, mind to review? ^^ **

**Sign,**

**Shikshin97**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Kim Jaejoong yang ditunangkan dengan dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda. Shim Changmin yang periang dan serampangan, dan Jung Yunho yang **__**sedikit sadis **__**namun memiliki sisi **__**lain **__**yang tak diketahui semua orang. Siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Jaejoong? Changmin yang memeriahkan harinya, atau Yunho yang penuh dengan kejutan?**_

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari karya Wataru Mizukami dengan judul yang sama**

**.**

**Let's Get Married****!**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: YunJaeMin**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI/ BOY X BOY/ BL, typo (s), OOC**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Jae-_hyung_, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu... apa kau masih capek?"

Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu ke arah Changmin. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa tidak malu jika saat ini Changmin sedang melepas kaos yang ia pakai. Apalagi sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah kamar hotel. Catat, hotel!

'_Aku tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku...'_ gumam Jaejoong was-was. Mau tak mau keringat dingin mengalir juga dari dahi dan pelipisnya.

Changmin memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini duduk tegang di tempat tidur dengan wajah menunduk, meski begitu rona merah terlihat jelas pada wajahnya, bahkan sampai ke daun telinganya. Diam-diam Changmin tersenyum, apa Jaejoong sedang gugup karenanya?

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa kok." Ucap Changmin kemudian, membuat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya.

"_J_-_jinjja_?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghentikan matanya yang terus mencuri-curi pandang ke arah abs Changmin yang lumayan terbentuk, meski ia juga mempunyainya(?)

"_Nde_, sekarang mandilah, lalu kita pergi ke suatu tempat. Mumpung Perancis masih pagi."

Jaejoong melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruangan hotel tersebut. Pukul 10:00. Bagaimana bisa? Ah, Jaejoong melupakan satu fakta bahwa waktu Korea lebih cepat delapan jam dari Perancis. Pantas saja matahari bersinar cerah selama perjalanan mereka dari bandara menuju hotel.

"Mandilah, _hyung_, perjalanan selama sebelas setengah jam pasti melelahkan bagimu. Yah meski kau tidur enak-enak saja sih di pesawat."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidur enak jika di sebelahnya ada seorang yang terus memperhatikannya, tak melepaskan pandangan darinya barang sedetik pun. Mungkin hanya saat orang itu makan saja.

"_Nde_, _arasseo_ aku mandi duluan. Jangan mengintip!" teriak Jaejoong dan segera menghambur ke kamar mandi. Changmin yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak lupa senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

Changmin berjalan mendekati pakaian dan jaketnya yang ia lemparkan sembarangan ke sofa saat ia berganti pakaian tadi. Dengan santai ia mengambil _i_-_phone_ miliknya dari saku jaket.

_7 messages from Jung Yunho. 39 missed calls from Jung Yunho._

Changmin tersenyum kecil lalu kembali memasukkan _i-phone_ miliknya ke saku jaket. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu, dirinya dan Jaejoong bebas berdua. Untuk sementara? Yah, siapa yang tahu bukan...

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menganga melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Sungai Seine. Yah, mengapa Jaejoong bengong melihat sebuah sungai? Karena saat ini dirinya telah menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah pulau. Tepatnya salah satu pulau alami yang ada di sungai tersebut. _Île de la Cité__._ Dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah bangnan kathedral megah bergaya _gothic _kokoh berdiri. Ya, tak lain tak bukan bangunan tersebut adalah _Notre Dame_ yang begitu terkenal di Perancis.

Meski Jaejoong putra dari pengusaha kaya raya, ia jarang sekali berlibur ke luar negeri. Ia hanya pernah beberapa kali ke Jepang, itulah rekor berlibur terjauhnya. Namun kali ini, dengan_ namja _yang bahkan baru dikenalnya sebulan terakhir, ia berlibur ke Perancis, tepatnya ke kota Paris. Terdengar romantis memang, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang kurang. Seharusnya ada seseorang lagi yang ada di sini. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya panjang, menarik perhatian seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau bosan? Kupikir kau akan senang."

Jaejoong mendongak untuk dapat menatap _namja_ tinggi tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan,

"_Anniya_... aku hanya penasaran saja, bangunan apa itu?"

Jaejoong menunjuk lurus ke arah_ Notre Dame_, membuat Changmin mau tak mau tersenyum juga. Yah, sebelum akhirnya tawanya lepas.

"Kau tak tahu, _hyung_? Itu kan terkenal sekali di Perancis." Ejek Changmin—membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan lagi bibirnya.

"_Ya_! Aku tak sejenius kau, Changmin-_ah_." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada menyindir, namun Changmin masih terus tertawa.

"Itu kathedral, _hyung_, namanya _Notre Dame_. Mau masuk?"

"Memangnya boleh masuk?"

Changmin tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk untuk pertanyaan _innocent _Jae-_hyung_ nya ini.

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_!"

**.**

**.**

—_**Yunho side—**_

"_Namja _bernama Shim Changmin?"

Yunho menunjukkan ketidaksabaran dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tangannya ia lipat di dada, terdengar sedikit deru nafas yang tidak teratur akibat 'olahraga dadakan' sejak pagi tadi. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, mungkin menyusul Changmin dan Jaejoong ke Paris? Entahlah, siapa tahu. Dan suara sang _officer_ _yeoja _membawa Yunho kembali dari lamunannya.

"Nama Shim Changmin ada pada penerbangan ke Paris pagi ini, tuan."

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tak sabar. Namun, sang_ officer_ malah menatap Yunho. Ah, hanya itu saja kah penjelasannya?

"Apa ada penerbangan lagi ke Paris?" ucap Yunho kemudian.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan, saya cek dulu."

Yunho kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12:00. Dia sudah terlambat lima setengah jam, dihitung sejak berangkatnya pesawat Jaejoong dan Changmin. Ia jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tak bangun sama sekali saat Jaejoong dibawa Changmin pergi.

"Tuan, penerbangan setelah ini jam tiga sore, bagaimana—"

"_Aisssh_ lama sekali! Aku pakai pesawat jet pribadiku saja."

Yunho mengeluarkan _i-phone_nya dan _mood_nya segera memburuk kembali karena Changmin tidak membalas pesannya sama sekali, sedangkan _handphone_ Jaejoong tidak bisa dihubungi. Awas saja jika mereka bertemu nanti.

"_Yeoboseyo_,_ nde adjhussi_ ini aku Yunho. Apa pesawat jet milik _appa_ menganggur? Oke kalau begitu aku akan menunggu. Tak lebih dari tiga puluh menit, selengkapnya akan kuberitahu nanti."

Yunho menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju_ waiting room_. Meninggalkan sang_ officer_ dan beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya melongo karena perbuatannya barusan.

**.**

**.**

—_**Jaejoong & Changmin side—**_

Jaejoong sedang berpose dengan sangat _cute _saat Changmin menekan _shutter_ kameranya dengan antusias. Untuk sehari dalam hidup Changmin, ia begitu bersemangat memotret sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Diantara keramaian dan hilir mudik para turis, Jaejoong terlihat paling menawan dalam pandangan Changmin. Bahkan hanya dengan menggunakan sweater putih dan celana skinny jeans warna cokelat, Jaejoong terlihat bersinar. Apa begini rasanya _namja_ yang sedang jatuh cinta? Seingatnya, dengan mantan-mantannya terdahulu, Changmin tidak memikirkan hal ini dengan begitu dalam. Asal kekasihnya terlihat _stylish_, Changmin tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menggandengnya. Akan tetapi saat ini, Jaejoong yang bahkan hanya asal memakai baju yang ia bawa, mengapa bisa terlihat begitu indah di mata Changmin?

"Changmin-_ah_, ayo kita masuk!"

"Ke dalam? Oke."

Changmin menyusul di belakang Jaejoong. diam-diam ia melirik ke arah kedua tangan Jaejoong yang berayun-ayun ringan. Ingin rasanya ia meraih tangan tersebut lalu menggenggamnya. Maka dengan sangat berhati-hati tangan kanan Changmin mendekati tangan kiri Jaejoong (author bingung bahasanya -_-v)

_**Grep**_

Jaejoong menoleh karena merasakan dengan jelas sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangannya. Yang ia temukan hanyalah Changmin dengan wajah memerah, namun berusaha tetap menghadap ke depan, tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ng—Changmin-_ah_ tanganmu... eee."

Jaejoong sedikit gugup mengatakannya. Bagaimana pun ada rasa tidak enak kepada Changmin.

"B-biarkan saja, _hyung_ fokus saja pada_ Notre Dame_."

Seketika wajah Jaejoong memerah. Masuk ke dalam sana dengan tangan bergandengan begini, tentu saja ia malu. Namun Changmin seorang yang keras kepala, Jaejoong sangat mengetahui hal itu. Apa boleh buat, Kim Jaejoong...

**.**

**.**

"Woaaaah!"

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, bahkan sampai ke langit-langit. Sekilas memang terlihat seperti kathedral biasa, akan tetapi entah mengapa arsitektur bangunan ini membuat Jaejoong terpesona setengah mati. Buru-buru ia menarik kamera yang bergelantungan di leher Changmin dan memotret hal sedetail apa pun yang dapat ia temukan, tanpa melepaskan kamera tersebut dari leher Changmin. Dan tentu saja, tangan kiri Jaejoong masih digenggam erat oleh Changmin. Mesra? Itulah yang Changmin inginkan.

"E-Eh Changmin-_ah_?"

Changmin menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis. Kadang Jaejoong merasa hari ini Changmin tidak seperti biasanya, tanpa_ evil smile_ sama sekal, malah senyumana malaikat yang terus ia berikan pada Jaejoong. Salah makan apa_ namja_ ini?

"Maukah kau melepaskan tanganku? Aku ingin berfoto." Ucap Jaejoong jujur—membuat Changmin mengubah ekspresinya menjadi cemberut. Tapi kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

"_Hyung_, masa dari tadi kau terus yang berfoto, aku kan juga ingin..."

"Jadi kau ingin aku foto?"

"Bukan begitu~ bagaimana kalau—ah _excuse me_?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat Changmin menyapa salah seorang turis dari segerombolan turis _yeoja_ yang juga ada di sana. Dilihat-lihat sepertinya turis-turis tersebut orang Asia, akan tetapi entah berasal dari negara mana. Karena Changmin mendekat ke arah mereka, mau tak mau Jaejoong tertarik juga oleh tangan Changmin.

"_Yes_?" turis tersebut tampak sumringah saat Changmin menghampirinya. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak sumringah ketika seorang _namja_ jangkung dengan wajah tampan mendekat.

"_Can you help me? I want to take a photo with him but i can't take it myself_."

Tak lupa cengiran lebar dari Changmin menghiasi wajah tampannya. Turis tersebut tak berpikir dua kali lalu mengangguk semangat.

"_Are you two dating here_?" tanya salah seorang temannya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Jaejoong, Changmin mengangguk cepat. Changmin segera memberikan kameranya kepada turis tersebut.

"_Wow it's so great, enjoy your holiday then_."

_**Jpret.**_

Changmin dan Jaejoong kembali menghampiri turis tersebut dan melihat hasil foto mereka. Tampak serasi, memang. Wajar saja jika mereka berdua dikira berpacaran.

"_Thank you_."

"_You're welcome_."

Jaejoong dan Changmin segera beranjak keluar kathedral. Wajah Jaejoong sedikit memerah karena perkataan turis tadi, dan tentu saja hal itu tertangkap radar _evil _Shim Changmin yang beristirahat beberapa waktu ini. Setelah sampai di luar, tak ayal manusia_ evil_ itu segera menggoda Jaejoong.

"Kita begitu cocok sampai dikira berpacaran,_ hyung_. Bagaimana yaa?"

Jaejoong langsung _blushing_ begitu mendengar godaan Changmin—membuat Changmin tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan jahil Changmin dan justru menarik tangannya—dengan maksud segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Mengerti akan isyarat Jaejoong, Changmin mengangguk. Dengan tangan keduanya masih bergandengan satu sama lain, mereka bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat, tentu saja Changmin yang mengemudikan langkah mereka.

**.**

**.**

—_**Yunho side—**_

"Terlambat tiga puluh detik." Ucap _namja_ bermata musang itu dingin.

"_Jeoseonghamnida_ tuan muda Yunho, tadi jalanan macet sekali."

_Namja _paruh baya itu tampak begitu tunduk dan sopan pada _namja _yang bahkan seumuran dengan anak bungsunya. Tentu saja, karena jabatan taruhannya.

"Itu tak penting, sudah kau siapkan pilot, co-pilot dan pramugari-pramugari untuk keberangkatanku?"

"Sudah, tuan muda."

"_Appa _sudah mengizinkan?"

"Beliau menunggu telepon dari tuan muda."

Yunho mendecih kesal lalu segera mendial nomor telepon yang sebenarnya sudah di luar kepalanya tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_? _Appa_?"

"_YEOBOSEYO_ KEPALAMU! KENAPA TIBA-TIBA KAU MEMINTA IZIN MEMAKAI PESAWAT? SEKOLAH BELUM BENAR SAJA SUDAH SEENAKNYA SENDIRI! KAU ITU SUDAH KELAS TIGA SMA _bla bla bla_—"

Yunho menjauhkan _i-phone_nya—yang sekarang lebih mirip kotak suara sumbang— dari telinganya. Kalau mendengarkan ocehan _appa_nya, setahun juga tak akan selesai. Dengan cepat ia mengatakan tujuan sesungguhnya, sebelum _appa_nya ikut menghambat perjalanannya.

"_Appa_, ini tentang Jaejoong." ucap Yunho singkat, namun dapat membuat suara ocehan di seberang sana menghilang—berganti menjadi suara helaan nafas kecil.

"Apa maksudmu menyangkut Jaejoong?" ucap _appa_nya mencoba tenang.

"Aku bermaksud menyusul Jaejoong dan Changmin ke Paris. Ini demi masa depan perjodohan ini juga, _appa_! Apa _appa_ mau anakmu yang tampan mempesona seperti _appa_nya ini kalah dari Changmin?" narsis Yunho sekaligus menjilat-_-

"Ah kau benar, kau tidak boleh kalah Yunho-_ah_..." ucap _appa_nya manggut-manggut meski tentu saja Yunho tak bisa melihatnya.

"Meski _appa_ tidak tahu situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi,_ appa_ izinkan kau memakai pesawat tersebut, asalkan setelah kau kembali nanti kau cerita pada _appa_mu ini ya."

"_Nde appa_, _annyeong_."

_**Trek.**_ Pandangan _namja_ itu berubah. Dengan cepat ia bergegas menuju gerbang keberangkatan diikuti beberapa _bodyguard_,_ adjhussi_ kepercayaan _appa_nya, dan staff-staff yang mungkin berguna(?)

'Shim Changmin, kita lihat saja nanti...'

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Review's replied:

**Je-Yoo menantu Yunjae**: annyeong Je Yoo-ssi ^^ gomawo sudah tertarik dgn ff abal ini :) kkkkk mungkin karena Changminnie tertindas di ff ini(?) *plak* gomawo sudah review :)

**Aku suka ff**: wkwk sudah pasti itu xD mwo? bikin anak bertiga? O/O gomawo sudah review :)

**YuyaLoveSungmin**: kkkk ciyeeee(?) jinjja? Ah senang kalau begitu ^^ aaa gomawo semangatnyaa~~ ini udah update :3 gomawo sudah review :)

**Jung Jae YJ**: hehe ne udah update xD kkkk YunJae bukan ya author juga bingung(?) *plak* karena Changmin milik author~~yaudah jadi YunJae aja deh *plak* duh takut sama muka horornya(/.\) kkkk gomawo sudah review :)

**Adette**: kkkk ne dia kan fundanshi sejati lol xD gomawo sudah review :)

**Kim Kwangwook**: anniya, gwaenchana ^^ tapi... Junsu kan sudah sama Chun, mending Changmin sama author aja :3 kkkk gomawo semangatnyaa~ gomawo sudah review :)

**Forte orange**: sekarang mulai lemot lagi updatenya mian (/.\) kkkkk gomawo sudah review :)

**NaraYuuki**: hehe gwaenchana kok Yuuki-ssi ^^ wkwk ngakak baca reviewnya xD mweee author diancam (/.\) *ngumpet di ketiak Changmin* wkwk panggil aja tiff :D nama asli author tiff :) gomawo sudah review :)

**Riana**: gwaenchana Riana-ssi :) wkwk yunjaeshipper sejati deh xD *plak* sudah dilanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**NicKyun**: wkwk sudah dilanjut ini ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Shin Je Seok**: ah unnie berarti aku manggilnya ^^ cheonma :) ini segini panjang enggak...(?) *plak* gomawo semangatnya unn ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Trililililil****i**: wkwk mian sebenernya cerita udah selesei kemarin2 tapi gara gara author sibuk main.. *plak* jadi kayak gini deh aaaa mian T^T ne sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Sungdong137**: Yun mau nyusul belahan jiwanya ^^ *plak* ne sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Henrylau**: habis emaknya juga menggoda iman gitu sih(?) *plak* gomawo buat semangatnyaa~ ini udah update ^^ gomawo sudah review :)

**Nashya**: wkwk ne chingu kayaknya bakal jadi YunJae (?) *mikir keras* *ditabok Yunho* kalau bertiga... kasihan dong cinta dibagi-bagi(?) *plak* gomawo sudah review :)

**YunJae**: wkwk sudah pasti Yun semangat kan ada author xD *plak* *maruk* gomawo sudah review :)

**.**

**.**

**Mian karena lagi, lagi, dan lagi author gagal update asap... ini baru aja paketan... itu pun nanti siang udah abis... hhhhh *bersandar di bahu Changmin* *digolok* author terharu banget sama review dari pembaca semuanyaa.. author jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin ff abal ini ^^ jeongmal gamsahamnida reader-ssi *hug atu atu***

**Oh ya, meskipun telat sehari... tapi author dengan tulus mau ngucapin "HAPPY 9th ANNIVERSARY OUR DONG BANG SHIN KI" ^^**

**semoga oppadeul makin sukses... buat JYJ juga terus berkarya biar author bisa terus nggebet namja2 ganteng itu *-* /plak/**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH! ^^**

** nah ... berkenan untuk review? ^^**

**Sign,**

**Shikshin97**


End file.
